Fake Wings
by sounds-like-fun
Summary: OS. HPDM. Harry and Draco spent one night together. The first, and the last. Malfoys never cry. Malfoys silently suffer. Malfoy, I hate this name.


**Hi! Well, I translated this from French, and I'm not really good at English so...Forgive me but there must be a few mistakes in this text, even thought I've studied English for 4 years now!**

The song is from the anime hack./sign, and was composed by Yuki Kajiura (I LOVE IT!)

I wrote this for Draco's birthday, about one month ago. It took me an hour to write, and an hour to translate. I hope you'll enjoy it :)

**Fake Wings: Happy Birthday, Draco...**

_Shine bright morning light_

The first rays of sunshine shily enter through the window which curtains have been quickly drawn yesterday. Feeling this unexpected warmth on my cold and whitish skin makes me quiver. And this feeling reminds me of my dream, that dream I have again and again, until I see it even when I'm awake. I'm dreaming of him.

_Now in the air the spring is coming_

Spring made us wait this year. We're already on June 5th. It's my birthday. It seems that the sun waited for my sixteenth birthday to finally rise to the occasion and warm up with an illusive heat my heart, frozen by unshed tears that got cold inside of it as the years passed. Malfoys never cry. Malfoys silently suffer.

_  
Sweet blowing wind_

It's not too hot yet. Through the on-the-jar window I can feel a sweet and perfumed wind, reminding me that my only dream is by my side right now. For the first time, I wake up and I'm not alone. This wind, even if it's fresh, warm me up more than the deceptive sun, because it make me look down and see the real sun of my miserable Malfoy heir life. Malfoy. I hate this name.

_  
Singing down the hills and valleys_

I don't like Potter's name either. We were just Harry and Draco last night. Last night, next to the lake, his lips on mine without my understanding… My understanding of this kiss, these kisses, given and taken during our first night together…

_  
Keep your eyes on me_

Don't stop looking at me. Even from far away. I'll be looking at you from where I'll be at the time – believe me, you don't want to know where. This morning, we're becoming the boy who lived and the death eater again. Despite of my youth I could reach the highest, by my father's side. I admired him in the past as much as I hate him now for separating me from you.

_  
Now we're on the edge of hell_

We're on the edge of hell, and every moment we could teeter. The slighest movement could make us fall down. This is a war. There are the good and the bad. It seems simple whereas it's really complicated. We didn't choose our side : everything was decided for us… I drop off on your lips what I know is our last kiss. We'll see each other again, face to face, on the battle field, in the mass grave this world will soon become.

_  
Dear my love, sweet morning light_

The sun is reflecting in your eyes. Your eyes… Since when those two incandescent emeralds have been glaring at me ?You followed my thoughts and I know it. While I am taking my lips of yours, you slide your hand under your pillow, the one we shared last night. And you take out that flask, as green as your iris, bewitching color…You smile at me sadly, love, but at least you're smiling. Today, I'm sixteen.

_  
Wait for me, you've gone much farther, too far_

You haven't drunk it all, have you? No. There's a few left. Well enough for me, isn't it ?Wait for me, wherever you are. We won't have an histrionic death, we won't die as heroes for our own sides. Are we dying for each other ? Maybe. My mind is quite upside down. Your hand, which was on my chick, dully falls down on the blanket. I am crying. Crying ? No, this can't be me. I'm proud, Malfoys do not cry. Malfoys do not love, especially Potters. And Malfoys don't die for love. Then maybe I'm not a Malfoy. I'm just Draco, and, the day I turn sixteen, I'm dying in Harry's arms…

This morning, Slytherin should have been partying. Cases of Firewhisky and cigarettes, everything was ready to have a nice slytherin party in the dungeons. But they'll be celebrating funerals instead.

This morning, Gryffindors should have been preparating. They don't forget the war to have a party. But finding their dead hero's body, their "mascot" lying in the arms of one of the leaders of the opposite side, made the minds numb.

And they were all thinking. Their hate caused the death of their loved ones. And still, this war... They didn't want peace. They felt nice, fighting each other, Voldemort versus Dumbledore, but…

Next time, they really should avoid the rumors :

Woeful stories were bad for Hogwart's reputation, said the Gryffindors.

A Slytherin sleeping with a Gryffindor, that's exquisitely perverse, on one hand, but on the other hand, what a betrayal. Draco could have let Potter die alone !

What about them, then ?Draco's birthday will also be the anniversary of their death. Maybe they weren't born on the same day, but they, at least, will have this date in common. But would they know it ? What do we become, once we're dead ?


End file.
